Old Enemies Make New Friends
by PaulLahote'sGirl
Summary: Hermione catches draco cheating with Ginny. The ministry in Romania is looking for an auror with experience to head the department. When she goes over there she runs into some people she knew. What will happen to change her life? How will Ginny's family handle the news? Will Draco ever see his son again? I know the Summary sucks but please read and review :)
1. Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that right belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. **

**Summary: Hermione catches Draco and Ginny in bed together. She decides she needs a change and gets transferred to Romania where they are in desperate need of an experienced Auror to head the department. When she meets up with old enemies and even older friends how will her life change? How will her friends react to Bentley? What will happen to Ginevra's relationship with her family? Warning: Ginny/Molly/Draco bashing. HGxAP HPxPP RWxLL MFxDG DMxGW CWxKB BWxFD FWxAS GWxAJ **

**Note: Hermione is more relaxed in this story...im tired of reading stories where Hermione is the bossy bookworm...and YES she enjoys and can play Quiditch. Fred did not die in the war. **

* * *

I wonder, looking back at everything, if he ever truly loved me. After everything we've been through over the last 3 years and after constantly saying that he loves me….How many of those "I love you"s did he actually mean. And how many were actually meant for me. Looking back now, it should have been obvious with the way he looked at her, the way they always seemed to disappear together, the times he was late coming home from work. I guess I was just to blind to actually see that he was cheating on me. Then there is her…my best friend, my sister in every way but blood. I can't even fathom how she could do this to me. What made her do this when she knew I was married to him? She was my maid of honor at my wedding for god sakes! I cried every night on her shoulder that he was cheating but I couldn't prove it. She's the one who convinced me all would be okay and that he would never do something like that to me. Yet she is the one who has been sleeping with my husband. No one in her family knew that it was him she was dating, they just knew she had a boyfriend.

How did I find out you ask...well I can see them with my own two eyes, but maybe I should give you some background knowledge first. My name is Hermione Malfoy, soon to be Granger again. My cheating bastard of a husband is Draco Malfoy and my ex backstabbing best friend is Ginevra Weasley and I truly hope they both rot in hell. You see 15 years ago I attended a school call Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A prestigious boarding school located in Scotland for those selective members of society who are lucky enough to be born with a magic core that allows them to do extraordinary things. I was so excited when I got my letter because I never actually fit in within the muggle (non magic folk) community. Since I was never a part of the magical community either I wanted to learn all I could about the school. So when Albus Dumbledore (Hogwarts head master) came knocking on the door to take me for my supplies I knew that was my chance to learn all I could. Upon arriving in Diagon Alley we went to grab my books and I also got Hogwarts: A History. I must have read that book cover to cover 10 times before actually attending the school.

The first year there it was interesting, to say the least. I got sorted into Gryffindor and was immediately teased by the Slytherin house for being a muggle born and a know-it-all. Even Draco tormented me. Luckily I had friends in my house who stood up for me, among them were Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, the Weasley twins and the rest of the Gryffindor quiditch team. Through the Weasley boys I met their younger sister Ginevra Weasley, who I thought at one time was my best friend. As the years past Harry Ron, Ginny and I did everything together. We studied, played quiditch and partied together. Then came 7th year. this was the worst year of our life. We fought in a major war that destroyed not only the school but almost the entire magical community. Harry killed Voldemort and the remaining Death Eaters were rounded up and sent to Azkaban. Harry, Ron, Ginny and I were offered to join the Auror department without taking our N.E.W.T. exams and we excepted choosing to forgo another year at Hogwarts that held too many memories for us. We mourned during the summer for those we had lost and jumped right into the training program that fall. The program is where I reacquainted myself with Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Draco's family had defected and switched sides during the war so we knew we could trust him and we all began a quick friendship. When we graduated from the program Draco and I got partnered up and our relationship got stronger. During the 4th month of work Draco and I had started dating and on our one year anniversary we were engaged. Six months later I was walking down the aisle in a beautiful white gown to who I thought was the man of my dreams. A year and a half later we welcomed our first and only child into the world Bentley Carson Malfoy. I of course wanted to have more children since I knew what it was like being an only child growing up but Draco and I were still working in the Auror department full time and Bentley was still very young so we agreed to wait to have more children. Narcissa and Lucius watched their grandson while Draco and I were at work and on our lunch break we would come home and see him...which brings me back to right now.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS GOING ON!" Draco and Ginevra broke apart as I entered the room. I was glad that my in laws decided to take Ben out to the park.

"Mia baby I can explain...it isn't what you think." Draco tried to explain

"Oh so you weren't shagging my best friend in our bedroom. what the fuck Draco do you thing I'm stupid or something! I've had an idea for months that you have been cheating on me but not once did I suspect that it would be with someone I thought was my best friend. and Ginny the amount of times I came crying to you claiming that my husband was cheating on me you always claimed that things would get better...How could you do this to me? I trusted you!" they both looked down at the ground. At least they had the audacity to be ashamed of their actions.

"Oh please you knew all along who he was cheating on you with! Don't play stupid. you just didn't want to accept the fact that your husband chose your best friend over you. Besides I have the better body, I have more experience and i'm not a stuck up prude who cries every time something doesn't go her way. face it Hermione i'm the better woman and I will be the next lady Malfoy." Weasley replied with a smirk on her face. What the hell just happened.

"Mia please don't listen to her. you know I love you and Bentley. please baby let me make it up to you let me prove to you we can fix this I will do anything. Just please I cant loose you" Draco tried to pull me to him but I backed away. I couldn't even look him in the face.

"I don't think we can fix this Draco. You slept with my best friend. I can never forgive either of you for this. Draco there is one thing you can do for me and if you love me and Bentley as much as you claim then you will do as i'm asking. I want a divorce and I want full custody of our son. I wont stop you or your parents from seeing him but I cant stay here. Ginevra I hope your ready for hell because I will tell your mom and I can bet she wont be happy. I don't see how I ever trusted you in the first place your nothing but a two faced back stabbing bitch." with that I threw the divorce papers at Draco and apperated away to the Burrow where I know my best friends should be for lunch.

* * *

**Please read and review:) **


	2. Confrontation and happiness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

I apperated right into the kitchen of the Burrow when Harry and Ron were sitting. They didn't look up right away until my sobs broke through. They looked up and came running to me just as I started sinking to the floor. Harry caught me and sat me in a chair at the kitchen table as him and rom sank to their knees in front of me.

"Hermione what happened? We thought you were going home for lunch?" Ron said

"I did go home for lunch. I had forgotten that Lucius and Narcissa had planned to take Ben to the park today. When I got home I heard noises coming from mine and Draco's bedroom so I figured he was home for lunch and wanted to take me out. Well I opened the door and what do I find? I find my husband in our bed with Ginevra Weasley. I swear to god Ron if I EVER see your sister again I will hex her into next millennium."

"Wait your telling me that the boyfriend Ginny has been bragging about, is your husband? What the hell is wrong with that sister of mine! I thought you two were best friends how could she do this to you?"

Harry just sat their stunned not too sure what to say. The next thing I know is he has pulled me off the chair and into his lap on the floor and rocked me back and forth as the tears continued to roll down my face. Ron ran his hand up and down my back before standing up and putting on a pot of tea. Understanding that the floor couldn't be to comfortable I suggested we move to the couch and so harry picked me up, carried me into the living room, sat on the couch and placed me back on his lap.

"The family is home" Ron told us as he walked in with a steaming cup of chamomile tea to calm me down.

The family walked through the door and immediately Pansy and Luna came running over to me and asked me what was wrong. The rest of the Weasley family wasn't too far behind them. I decided that if I was going to tell anyone the story it might as well be the people I trusted most.

"if all of you would sit down I will tell everyone what happened." I waited till everyone was seated before taking a deep breath.

I launched into the story of what happened when I went home for lunch and how I found Draco and Ginny in bed together. I explained to them what Ginny said to me and how I never actually realized it was her that he cheated on me with because most of the time I was crying to her about him cheating and how she always told me it would be okay. I then told them how I had asked Draco for a divorce and that I never wanted to see Ginevra again because I would end up hexing her into the new year. I was not however expecting the reaction I got.

"Its not Ginny's fault that Draco chose her over you. I mean Ginny is far better then you not to mention she's also a pureblood. What could a pureblooded aristocrat like Draco Malfoy ever have seen in a prudish, know-it-all mudblood like you anyway?" Molly Weasley answered snottily.

"MUM! what the hell are you saying? Hermione was like a daughter to you and you call her that horrible word! we fought a war food merlin's sake to stop the blood prejudices and you call her that!" Bill shouted at his mother.

"Well its true. I think Ginny is the better choice for Draco's wife. She is a pure blood and knows how to behave in the pureblood society. Not to mention that when Draco and Ginny get married ill have a grandson because she will be Bentleys mom and he will be brought up in the life of a true pureblood male." Molly stated. I had heard enough at this point.

"First of all just because Ginevra is a pureblood does not mean she had the right to sleep with MY HUSBAND. Secondly you wont have a grandson because I have full custody of Bentley and Draco doesn't. Not to mention I don't want you anywhere near my child. Your nothing but an overbearing, too controlling, cant mind your own business slag who needs to realize that her daughter isn't the perfect angel you think she is. Now I have no problem with any of your sons or your husband. But if you or your crazy daughter come near me or my son then you can bet your arse that I will hex you so fast that you will have no idea what is happening." Molly looked at me with a scowl while everyone else including Arthur smirked at her.

"Why you ungrateful Bint. I've been nothing but kind to you and this is how you repay me! I want you out of my house this instant! and if you think you can get away with threatening me then you have another thing coming!" Molly screamed.

I rolled my eyes and looked to Harry silently asking if I can stay at Grimuald place for the time being. He nodded his head and I smiled in thanks. Turning to the rest of the family I gave them all hugs and told harry, Ron, pansy and Luna that I would see them later since I had to go back to the manor and grab my things. Before molly could say anything else I apperated on the spot and then reappeared on the grounds of the manor. sighing I made my way through the gates and headed up the walk.

When I got closer to the manor the door opened and out stepped Lucius with Bentley in his arms. He gave me a sad smile and handed over my son.

"Mia how are you?"

"I'm okay. I just came to get Bentley and my things. I am going to stay with Harry and Pansy for awhile while I try to figure things out so I can figure out what to do. Do you know if Draco has signed the papers yet?"

"Yes he has. they are on the mantle. He also gave you full custody of Bentley after his mother talked to him. I just hope you wont keep him from his grandparents. He is the joy in our lives." I nodded and told him that they will not loose contact with their only grandson. I handed Bentley back to Lucius so I could go upstairs and pack. Upon entering the room I had all of my items packed with a flick of my wand and I then proceeded to pack up Bentley's room by hand. The reality of the situation finally hit and I sat on the floor in Bentley's nursery crying for over an hour.

HGAPHGAPHGAPHGAP

A few hours later Bentley and I appeared in the living room of Grimuald place where Pansy and Harry were waiting. I sat Bentley on the floor after placing a blanket underneath him so he could continue to nap. Once I was sure he was still sund asleep I sat on the chair next to the couch that Harry and Pansy were currently occupying.

"So Mione what are you going to do now that you are no longer a Malfoy?" Pansy asked me.

"Well seeing as how I am no longer a Malfoy once my papers go through I have nothing keeping me in London. I have full custody of Bentley and my parents are dead. I have a feeling I am no longer welcome at the Weasley household so I can do anything really. I was called into Hutchens office today and he told me that Romania is looking for someone with the qualifications to take over as head of the Auror department and he recommended me. When I asked him why he didn't pick you Harry he said it was because you were taking over at the British Ministry since Hutchens is retiring...When exactly were you going to tell us?" I questioned my long time friend.

"I was going to say something at dinner Sunday night when we were all together but yeah. By this time next year I will be head of the Auror department. Which means Pansy can have the fall wedding she has always wanted next year." Harry got up off the couch and knelt down in front of Pansy.

"Pansy Parkinson we have been together for 5 wonderful years and I cant picture my life with out you. will you make me the happiest man in Britain and become my wife?" Pansy nodded yes and started crying as Harry placed the ring on her finger. I couldn't help my self but squeal and tackle them both to the ground while making sure we didn't land on the baby.

"Im so happy for you two! and Harry it took you long enough to ask her you idiot." Harry laughed and helped Pansy and I off the floor.

"Well im sure you two want to celebrate so im going to take Bentley up to bed. Please remember a silencing charm this time I do not need a repeat of the last time I stayed the night." I bid them both a good night as I grabbed my son and made my way upstairs to bed wondering what tomorrow could possibly bring.

* * *

**Please read and review :)**


	3. Start of a new life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

The next morning started out like any normal day. I woke up I fed Bentley and started on breakfast for the three adults in the house. The only thing different was the fact that the events from yesterday came flooding back and I had to stop for a moment to get myself together. I didn't notice that someone came down stairs till I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and looked right into the eyes of Harry. Just as I was about to tell him that I was fine and that he didn't have to worry an owl from the ministry appeared at the window. Letting him in I took the letter and watched as the owl flew away.

"Who's it from?" Harry inquired.

"Hutchens he wants my answer about the position in Romania im guessing. I told him I would think about it. at first I wasn't so sure but after what happened yesterday I think im going to take the job." I walked out of the kitchen and too the floo to call Hutchens. Sticking my head in the fire I noticed that Rebecca, his secretary, was at her desk so I got her attention and asked if she could get the boss. A few minutes later Hutchens appeared.

"Hermione what can I do for you?" He asked

"I got your letter. Im going to take the job in Romania. I have no reason to stay. I had sent the divorce papers to the ministry yesterday so it should have gone through and I need a change of scenery. when do I leave?"

"You leave tonight. Unfortunately they need you in Romania by tomorrow morning so you need to leave immediately. Is that okay for you? I know you have a little one but its the latest I can get for you."

"Tonight is fine I can be there by 3 pm actually if that works for you" He confirmed that the time was good and told me he would see me later that afternoon. I turned around and noticed harry standing there with Bentley in his arms and Pansy next to him.

"Your leaving this afternoon? cant you leave tomorrow we were going to celebrate our engagement with the family." Pansy said sadly.

"I'm sorry. I cant stay. I need to get away from London for a while. I cant been in the same country as Draco and Ginevra. Im sure I will forgive them both in time but for the time being I need to just get away and get a fresh start. I promise I wont cut myself off from anyone and I will come home for your wedding I would never dream of missing it and having to face the wrath of Bride Pansy. Besides you're my brother and my soon to be sister I love you both too much to stop talking to you. Besides you two are Ben's godparents I cant keep him away from his aunt and uncle." I smiled as tears rolled down my face and stood up to hug them both. Pansy helped me gather all of my stuff then told Harry that we were going out to lunch before I left.

By 12 o'clock we were on our way to a café in Diagon Alley for lunch. The minute we passed through the barrier behind the Leaky Cauldron I spotted some people I never hoped to see again, Ginevra Weasley and Molly Weasley.

"Ugh why do they have to be here. I don't want to put up with their drama today." I sighed and looked down towards Bentley who was contently smiling away in his stroller.

"Don't worry Mione we are almost there. They wont bother you." Harry tried to reassure me. I nodded and followed them into the café. Luckily we got passed the two Weasley women with out any problem. We sat down and looked through the menu to decide what to have for lunch.

When we ordered our food, the conversation flowed freely but got awkward as soon as the Weasley women entered and walked over to our table. "well isn't this cute. The mudblood actually has friends. Oh and look there's my grandson." Molly went to reach for Bentley but I stood up and put myself in her way.

"I told you to stay the fuck away from my son you crazy bitch. Im not going to tell you again. Come near me, my friends or my son again and I will make your life hell faster then you can say quiditch." I turned to Harry and Pansy.

"Thank you for trying to make me feel better. But I think its time for Bentley and I to leave. I will write to you as soon as I get the chance." I walked out of the café with Molly screaming at me to bring Bentley back. I looked at him and giggled as I made my way to the ministry.

I held Bentley closer and apperated into the ministry atrium. Then I made my way into the lifts and up to the floor that held my office. Walking off the lift I made my way to Hutchens' office. I said hi to Rebecca and knocked on the door and waited for Hutchens to tell me to enter. When I got the okay to enter his office I opened the door and pushed Ben in and by the desk as I sat in front of his desk while he sat behind it. He explained to me that when I got there I would have a flat waiting for me that the Romanian ministry was paying for. They needed me to start right away and apparently some of the Aurors' I will be in charge of attended Hogwarts with me. He wanted to make sure I had all the information squared away and then wished me luck before handing me a portkey. I held onto Bentley's stroller as I felt the pull of the portkey activating. Eventually we landed in the Romanian Ministry and I wanted to make sure Bentley was okay and that I still had all of our bags.

"Well little man we aren't in London anymore. Lets go start our new life shall we." I pushed the stroller towards the lifts and made my way to my new office where my new life would begin.

* * *

**Read and Review :) I know the first three chapters are short but ill work on making the next couple chapters longer. Next chapter will be 4 months after she moved to Romania. if you have any suggestions as to how the issue between Molly Ginny and Hermione should play out feel free to share. not sure how that's going to play out yet but would love suggestions.**


	4. Flashback

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**So I got a message asking me why Arthur has done nothing as of yet and that I need to expand more on the details. so for this chapter it is going to be a bit in the past of what happened after Hermione left the Burrow after she had that confrontation with Molly. its going to be in third person.**

* * *

**_Four Months Before:_**

Hermione had just left the burrow after Molly had flat out called her a mudblood and admitted that their were some blood prejudices still around. The Weasley family sat around in the living room wondering what the hell just happened. No one could believe that Molly the matriarch of the family could actually call Hermione a mudblood. Not one person in the family thought she was capable of something like that considering they all fought in a war to end the prejudicial nonsense that was going on.

"Well who's ready for lunch?" Molly asked out of the blue.

"How can you talk about lunch and ignore what ever just happened right here in our living room? I mean really mum you considered Hermione a daughter since first year when did that all change?" Charlie asked.

"Ha! I've never considered that child as a daughter. She does not fit in with this family. I only pretended to like her so that she would end up with my Ronniekins. After all being a Pureblood he deserves the smartest witch even if she is a mudblood. She was not supposed to marry Draco Malfoy, she was supposed to be with Ron and then when she gave him a child he was supposed to divorce her and marry a respectable pureblood wife." Molly explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"So your saying that because Ginny is a pureblood she deserves a better life then someone who was never born into a magical family? Bloody Hell Mum! we fought a war to stop all of this! besides when the hell did you turn into this prejudicial bitch!" Percy commented. Everyone looked gob smacked since they have never heard Percy curse let alone talk back to their mother.

"Don't talk like that to me young man! I am still your mother. My little Ginny deserves the best and Draco Malfoy is the best. Who do you think encouraged her to start the affair with him? All I had to do was convince her that she deserved to marry into a well respected family like the Malfoys and the rest was up to her." Molly stated.

"Molly I am ashamed at you! this is not the woman I fell in love with and married. The woman I married never cared about blood status and would never have used that disgraceful word. The Molly I married would NEVER have encouraged her daughter to steal someone else's husband. Now I am giving you two choices. You can either straighten up your act and make things right with the girl who thought of you as a mother or you can pack your bags and get the hell out of my house. If you choose the first then you will still be the molly Weasley I know is in there somewhere. However if you choose the second option you will be cast out of this family, renounce the Weasley name and you will no longer have access to the Weasley money. And if you leave you can take the girl with you. No daughter of mine would ever do anything like what she did to Hermione and Draco. She is not my daughter." Arthur announced in front of the whole family. He turned and faced everyone else.

"Boys lets go out for food and give your mother time to think things through. A lot has happened today and im sure its taken its toll on her. Harry, Pansy, I recommend you go check on Hermione she can not be handling things well." Arthur told everyone.

They all agreed and as the Weasley family went off to lunch Harry grabbed Pansy around the waist and apperated to Grimuald Place where hopefully they would find Hermione already there.

When everyone was gone Molly started contemplating a way to make the mudblood's life a nightmare. She realized she would need to find some way to get that child out of her hands for good. Then when her daughter was named Bentley's mother she would get that name changed and raise him in the proper society for purebloods. all she needed was a plan and she was going to need the help of her daughter.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**


	5. Heading to London

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter.**

* * *

It's been four months since Bentley and I moved to Romania. Life here was peaceful and we don't have as much trouble here as we used to before I straightened everything out. Today was my last day before I head back to London for a short period of time. You see today is Friday September 13th 2003 and as tradition my friends have decided to take me out for my birthday. I figured now would be the perfect time to head home and let Bentley see his grandparents. The question now was can I get out of here on time. I looked at the clock and realized that I only had 2 hours till I had to be in London.

"Ugh I need to go, this paper work can wait till Monday. Dan can you make sure the files on m desk get filed away for me?"

"Yes Ms. Granger" He went and got the files from my desk and wished me a happy birthday as I left for the lifts at the end of the hall.

I ended up getting into a lift with the people ive been avoiding the most since I got here. So it turns out that when I transferred here four months ago my boss in London neglected to tell me that the people who work here that went to Hogwarts were also my tormenters for most of the years we were there. They were all in Slytherin and to this day they still walk around like they own the place. Adrian Pucey, Marcus Flint, Astoria and Daphne Greengrass all work for the Romanian Ministry. the day they walked into my office for their assignments was the day I contemplated resigning from the position.

"Well if it isn't Boss lady. its a little early for you to be leaving the office isn't it Ms. Granger?" Adrian asked in his snobby attitude.

"Look Adrian give me all the attitude you want but im not going to let it get to me. you see im going back to London for my birthday. ill be in the same country as my ex husband your fellow Slytherin Malfoy, his skanky girlfriend Ginevra Weasley, her Crazy arse mother Molly and anyone else I never got along with, so I really don't need your fricken attitude right now. all you need to know is that while im gone Tori is in charge since she is my junior head Auror." None of them really knew about my past with Malfoy...I mean they knew we were a couple but none of them knew that we were married.

"Wait you married the little pig headed bastard Malfoy? even after everything he did to you in Hogwarts?" Marcus inquired.

"Yep we were married for 5 years until I caught him cheating on me with the youngest Weasley and when I told her family what happened her bitch of a mother said that I deserved it and that Ginevra was a better choice for Draco because she is a pureblood. so now I have to figure out how I am going to avoid seeing them while I am in London." I relayed to them.

"Why are you going in the first place?" Daphne asked truly curious.

"Its tradition. every September 13th my friends take me out to celebrate my birthday." I told them although im not sure why.

"Well Happy Birthday then boss lady. Hey if you want to keep Malfoy away from you then why don't we come with you and keep him at a distance?" Adrian said pointing to Marcus and himself. I couldn't help but laugh. Two slytherins willingly offering to protect a know-it-all Gryffindor that they tormented for several years.

"Why do you want to help me? you did nothing but torment me and besides Malfoy was one of you and I thought Slytherins were loyal to their own."

"Well for one we want to apologize for the way we treated you. These last four months have showed us that your not the Gryffindor bookworm that we all thought you were. We've noticed the way you try to ignore us and we know its because of the way we treated you in school. Besides we would do anything to put Malfoy in his place so he stops walking around like a little poof. He always used to walk around the common room as if he owned the place. Strutting like one of those bloody nasty peacocks that his family owns. He couldn't get over the fact that Adrian and I were richer then him because we come from old family money and Malfoy's family had no money up until his great-great-great-great grandfather inherited his fathers potion business. He could use a swift kick in the ass." Marcus explained to me.

I readily agreed and turned to Tori and Daphne.

"Okay since the boys wont be in till Monday I need you to find aurors to cover for them. I know that the two of you want to come along but I need my two best Aurors on shift and you two are the best. But I promise that when I return we will schedule a day for the three of us to go to the spa and place the guys in charge of the office. as long as they promise NOT to blow up their offices AGAIN!" I turned and glared at Marcus and Adrian.

The two girls giggled and remembered when we had gone to a conference in Bulgaria only to come back and find out that the two idiots we had left in charge had decided they were going to get some WWW products and mess around at work to the point where they ended up blowing up their office space. when I found out what they did I was not happy at all...

_I marched over to the boys with Daphne and Tori following me. We all had the same look on our faces, the look of pure fury except I was the only one to let my fury show. and let me tell you the boys got their arses handed to them._

_"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN WERE YOU TWO THINKING? YOU ARE HERE TO WORK NOT MESS AROUND! THERE IS A TIME AND PLACE FOR EVERYTHING AND THE OFFICE ISNT A PLACE FOR WEASLEY JOKE PRODUCTS! I SWEAR THE NEXT TIME YOU TWO SKREW UP THIS BAD I WILL HEX YOUR ARSE SO FAST YOU WONT KNOW WHAT BLOODY HIT YOU DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" I screamed at them. _

_They looked down ashamed and murmured a quiet "yes ma'am" before turning around and walking into their office to try and repair the damage._

"Oh come on boss it was one time! are you ever going to let that go? or are you going to hang it over our heads for the rest of our lives?" Adrian whined.

"What did you expect me to do. us girls came back from a battered witch conference after giving lectures for three days only to find out that the two Aurors we left in charge of the department BLEW UP THEIR OFFICE! how the bloody hell did you expect me to react?"

they looked down ashamed and muttered what sounded like a sorry. I then realized that the lift had stopped at the atrium and it was time for us to get out. I told the boys to be ready and at my flat within the hour and wished the girls a nice weekend before walking away and apperating home. Landing in my living room I sent Ben's babysitter off and got myself ready to go. Jus as I finished packing his bag I heard two pops then Marcus called out my name. I picked up Bentley, grabbed our bags and headed into the living room where the guys were waiting for me. Adrian picked up the portkey that was laying on my coffee table and held it out for us to grab. a minute later we were on our way to London. Tonight should be interesting.

* * *

**Read and review :)**


	6. AN

This is not a chapter sorry :(

**A/N: I know its been a few days since I last updated the story but spring semester started, ive had work everyday and im packing to go on a trip to see my boyfriend graduate from boot camp so im extremely busy as of late. I do have a question though.**

**I recently got some advice anonymously (my cousin) advising me that I should change the pairing in my story. I currently have a poll on my profile page to see which pairing would be more interesting to continue this story. One of the choices I realize is Hermione Draco and in order to do that I will have to write them as trying to fix things which isn't that hard. If I stick with the original pairing I do need some help with this story if anyone is willing or would like to be a co author on this story the pm me. Please take the poll and let me know your opinion. **


	7. Sneaking in and COnfrontation

**Sorry its taken so long to update i went on vacation to see my boyfriend graduate from Navy bootcamp, ive had school and work and midterm exams but i am back now. here is a new chapter hope you like it. **

* * *

The guys and I landed in the ministry of magic at around 4 am London time, so the ministry was virtually empty. I lead the way out of the ministry and stopped just as we reached the ally way so we could apperate to my parents house. when we landed in the back yard of my parents house i told the boys to be quite and handed Ben over to Adrian and let us into the house.

"i need you guys to be absolutely silent. i don't think my parents are up and i don't want to take the chance of waking them up." the lights turned on and we all turned around.

"Hermione darling why are you sneaking into the house? and who are these two boys with you" my mother asked

"We were sneaking in cause i didn't want to wake you up. these two guys are Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey. we work together and are friends so i asked them to come along with me for dinner." i explained to her. she looked at me as if she didnt believe me but never said anything.

"okay darling. why don't you all come in and get some rest we can talk after you have all slept. Hermione darling show these lovely young men to the guest rooms." mom told me. i nodded and she walked away.

I heard the boys snickering and turned to give them my best glare. they shut up immediately and followed me up to the second floor where the bedrooms were located.

"Okay this is Ben's room so lets put him down first and then i can show you both to your rooms." Adrian nodded and walked in to lay Ben on his bed. i followed and pulled the covers down then covered ben up and kissed his head as the three of us quietly made our way out of the room.

"Marcus you can have this room next to Ben. he is a good sleeper and wont wake you unless he truly needs something. This next room is mine. Just knock on the door if you need anything. The door across from your room is the bathroom there are towels in the closet. Adrian you can have the room on the other side of my room." they nodded and went into their respective rooms to go to sleep.

HAHP HAHP HAHP HAHP HAHP

The following morning i awoke to Ben jumping on my bed.

"Momma up! Bweakfast time!" I grabbed him and pulled him down. he giggled and i started to tickle him till there was a cough in the doorway. i looked up and noticed Adrian leaning against the doorway smiling at the two of us.

"Your mom sent me up here to wake you up and little man here wanted to come see his mom. so i brought him up here with me."

"Well thank you Adrian. i haven't slept this well in weeks to be honest. But right now im hungry. what do you say little man do you want food?" Ben nodded and held up his arms. i picked him up and followed Adrian downstairs.

Mom, Dad and Marcus were sitting around the table enjoying breakfast. The spread on the table looked delicious. i placed Ben in his chair and took my seat between Ben and Adrian and across from Marcus.

"So Hermione what made you bring these two boys with you for the weekend?" My father asked.

"Well i was getting ready to head out of work and come home for the weekend since its the annual birthday dinner with my friends. On my way out i ran into Marcus, Adrian, Daph and Tori. I told the guys what happened and why i was coming home and they offered to come as well to make sure that Draco stays away from me."

"oh you boys know her ex?"

"Yes ma'am we grew up with the malfoy boy and went to school with him. selfish little prat wont get anywhere near Mione and Ben if we have anything to say about it." Adrian Said.

"I like these boys mione they know how to protect my baby girl."

"ugh daddy please dont start about how i need to be protected please! i can handle myself!"

The door suddenly opened and in walked Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley and her family. I stood up and placed myself infront Ben. Adrian and Marcus followed my lead.

"What the hell are you doing in my parents house!" I asked.

"We just came to get my son Granger. you have no right to keep him from me and you cant according to the government." He handed over papers telling me that he had the right to see his son. Adrian grabbed the papers and ran his wand over the parchment.

"Nice try Malfoy these papers are forged. and if you try to pull another stunt like this then you can expect to have your arse taken to court. now get your stupid little slut out of this house and leave Mione alone." he ripped the parchment up and cast a spell preventing malfoy for entering the house.

"HOW DARE YOU! You cant just keep that presious little boy from us!" the stupid bint screamed.

"Us? you aren't her mother. you have no say in how i raise my son and if i ever see you or your family within 500 feet of MY son then i will have you arrested. dont forget that i have more influence here in London then you do bitch." She screamed and left the house followed by her family who looked sorry except for her mother who continued to glare at me.

I looked around and placed spells around the house in order to protect my family. i can afford anything happening to them.

* * *

read and review.


End file.
